littlest_pokepets_lifelong_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe Trent
Zoe Trent is a Pokémon who appears in Littlest PokéPets: Lifelong Journey. Before undergoing the transformation into a Pokémon, she was a female lilac Cavalier King Charles Spaniel sporting a black beret with a talent of singing and modeling. As a Pokémon, she is a orange and black, now lilac, purple, and hot pink Growlithe. She debuted as a Pokémon in Plasma's Plan,'' before Blythe and the gang realized she was a missing Pokémon. Appearance As a dog, Zoe has ice-blue eyes and lilac fur with lighter purple markings on her face, eyelids, and chest. She has large violet ears and a long tuft of darker violet bangs with a hot pink streak running through the center. She sports a black beret and diamond studded gold collar. As a Growlithe, she originally portrayed a typical Growlithe’s coloration: orange with sandy-yellow hair, muzzle, chest, belly, forepaw pads, and tail; red inside her ears; and dark gray stripes running along her body. When she first encountered Blythe and the Pokémon before they recognized her, she kept this coloration. However, after they realized it was her, her coloration changed to lilac fur, violet tail, chest, belly, and hair (with a pink streak running in the middle of her violet coloration) and lighter purple stripes. She sports her beret later on, but not her collar. It is unknown as to why this occurs, but it is debatable that it has something to do with Blythe. Abilities and Characteristics Zoe’s abilities are combined with those of a Growlithe and her abilities as a dog. Naturally, in both animal and Pokémon form, she’s very protective over her loved ones as stated in the Pokédex in ''New Friends, Old Memories. She’s also very loyal to Blythe and is always willing to do anything to help her or her fellow Pokémon friends, albeit she’s not very keen on battling. Zoe can still be quite dramatic at times, and she’ll become very pleased whenever she wins a battle, yet she’ll also feel ashamed if she loses. She’ll attack Vinnie every so often with a Fire-type attack whenever he exercises one of his not-so-bright moments. Zoe is best friends with Pepper. Move Set + Flame Wheel (Fiery Feminine Frenzy) + Ember (New Friends, Old Memories) + Reversal (New Friends, Old Memories) + Roar (First Time for Everything) + Flame Thrower (Zoe's Fiery Wrath) + indicates the move is currently in use ''- indicates the move is no longer in use'' Quotes “Don’t be such a drama queen. That’s my job.” ~ New Friends, Old Memories “I won! Oh, I cannot believe I won! And I did it all without my lucky beret!” ~ First Time for Everything '' "I must admit her clothes look like they're meant for air travel" ~ ''Meeting the Mistralton City Gym "Oh my goodness, Pepper!" ~ An Epic Sky Battle "I must admit: those sunglasses look good on Krookodile" ~ Zoe's Fiery Wrath "You expect me to fight that?" ~ Zoe's Fiery Wrath "No way I'm jealous of that Pokemon!" ~ Road to Opelucid City "Bring it on!" ~ Outwitting a Dragon-Type "I'll try even if it does look pretty hideous" ~ A Plasma Return "Listen, Penny-Ling is the one battling, so we should give her the support she needs" ~ Ash vs the Biskits Trivia - Zoe was Blythe’s sixth Pokémon. - Zoe is the only Pokémon who evolves via Evolutionary Stone, specifically a Fire Stone. - Zoe is the first of Blythe's Pokemon to be coached by one of Ash's Pokemon; mainly Ash's Charizard.